


Аноксия

by Var_Vara



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Var_Vara/pseuds/Var_Vara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дышать с пережатой металлической рукой глоткой так же тяжело, как во льду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аноксия

В висках дурной смесью алкоголя и возбуждения стучит пульс — так шумно, что не слышно собственных мыслей. Сейчас это даже хорошо, сейчас Сквало совершенно не хочет думать. Пальцы оставляют на молочной коже бедер алеющие отметины, к влажной от пота спине липнут длинные светлые волосы, и Занзас тянет за них, наматывая на кулак, вынуждает прогнуться сильнее.  
Сквало сидит в глубоком кресле напротив широкой развороченной постели и смотрит. На полу между его разведенных ног старается другая девочка. Раздаются громкие, наигранные стоны — Занзасу нравится, когда громко, и отданные им деньги отрабатываются по полной программе. Занзас шлепает ее по бедру, толкается еще сильнее, срывается с неспешного ритма и, наконец, поднимает глаза на Сквало. Взгляд у него мутный и пьяный, совсем неосмысленный, он слизывает собравшийся над верхней губой пот и вдруг почти беззвучно стонет, резко дергая на себя разложенное на кровати тело. Девчонка у кресла начинает быстрее двигать ртом и помогает себе рукой — Сквало бездумно, механически давит ей на затылок, заставляя брать глубже.  
Стоны переходят во вскрики, уже настоящие, от боли, Занзас слишком стискивает ладони, завтра на местах его прикосновений затемнеют багровые синяки — мелькает отстраненная мысль, что Занзас никогда не рассчитывает свою силу. Сквало накрывает оргазм, быстрый и яркий, когда Занзас кончает, запрокинув голову и хрипло дыша, а по его телу расползаются шрамы.  
— Пошла вон, — бросает Занзас девчонке, как только восстанавливается дыхание. — И ты тоже!  
Сквало кивком позволяет встать, и обе исчезают за дверью, оставив комнату в душном, горьком запахе и раздражающей тишине.  
— Дай покурить.  
Встав с кресла, Сквало идет к подоконнику за полупустой пачкой Мальборо, на ходу подтягивая и застегивая брюки. Он подкуривает сигарету и протягивает ее к губам развалившегося по постели Занзаса, а сам садится на край, брезгливо отодвигая влажные от пота, спермы и смазки простыни. Занзас смеется и выдыхает дым ему в волосы.  
Они выходят из борделя, и Занзас едва ли не виснет на Сквало, тяжело ступая и волоча за собой по бетону парковки пиджак.  
— Надо вызвать машину, — он шарит по карманам в поисках телефона, который не брал с собой. — Если разъебемся насмерть? Мы же в хлам.  
Сквало заталкивает его на заднее сидение и садится за руль. Он вообще не пьян.  
Насмерть — это когда осколки впиваются в кожу, на ноги давит многотонная тяжесть, воздух из грудной клетки вышибает перетянутый ремень безопасности. Насмерть — это когда тело вылетает через лобовое стекло, на мокрый асфальт, и череп раскалывается о дорогу, выплескиваясь густым и красным.  
Потеря управления в повороте, — яркая красная вспышка, стоимостью в десятки тысяч евро, летит с серпантина в скалистый обрыв.  
Сквало давит на педаль газа и думает о том, что все потеряло управление и вот-вот сорвется вниз уже давно.

В самый первый раз это происходит случайно.  
Они дерутся — будто вовсе не было восьми лет — сначала швыряя предметы, а потом друг друга в стены. Лопатки ломит от удара спиной об пол, волосы путаются и мешают, лезут в глаза и рот, на губах солоно и горячо. Сквало глотает слюну с привкусом крови и стискивает ладони на плечах Занзаса, пытаясь скинуть его с себя. Занзас тяжело наваливается сверху, блокирует, обжигает горячим, сильным телом и больно тянет за длинные пряди.  
— Нахера ты отрастил эти патлы, — рычит он. Сквало хочется смеяться. — Неудобно, пиздец.  
Занзас неожиданно то ли поддается, то ли слишком расслабляется, и Сквало сбрасывает его, перекатывая на спину, садится сверху и стискивает левой ладонью горло.  
— Это все твоя ебаная клятва, — хрипит Занзас. Перехватывает и пытается оттянуть металлическую руку, но хватка слишком сильная. — Никому она не нужна.  
Шрамы на его лице темнеют, исчезают в вороте расстегнутой рубашки, а кожа под пальцами Сквало бледнеет. Сквало с удовольствием смотрит, как дергаются конвульсивно руки, как Занзас открывает и закрывает рот, пытаясь сделать вдох, как на виске быстро-быстро пульсирует жилка. Потом у него закатываются глаза, и он перестает двигаться, обессилено отпускает стальное запястье.  
Острое наслаждение прошибает Сквало от вида слабого, покорившегося тела, от теплой еще кожи под ладонью, от мелькнувшего в темных глазах страха. Потом он расслабляет руку и обмирает на несколько долгих секунд, пока Занзас не глотает воздух и не открывает глаза.  
Границы нарушены, смазаны, сделано то, чего делать не стоило, и Сквало ждет, когда густая ярость выплеснется ударом. Вместо этого Занзас притягивает его за волосы ближе, упирается лбом в лоб и гладит по напряженной спине. Слышно, как сердце неровно колотится, а потом постепенно успокаивается до гулких, медленных ударов. Они лежат на полу, вжавшись друг в друга, и впервые после возвращения Занзаса из льда им обоим спокойно.

В сонной тишине вибрация телефона кажется слишком громкой. Сквало вытягивает руку и шарит ладонью по столику рядом с кроватью, а грудную клетку холодом стягивает тревога. Последние месяцы все зыбко, и каждый ночной звонок означает что-то плохое, чувство страха давит на затылок, как ствол пистолета.  
— Эй, мусор.  
Тревога усиливается, воздух забивает глотку и не доходит до легких.  
О том, что босс покинул территорию, Сквало никто не докладывал — побоялись будить.  
— Пришли кого-нибудь сюда. Здесь нужно убраться.  
Сквало садится на край постели, откидывает за спину волосы и, зажав телефон между щекой и плечом, принимается одеваться. Голос в трубке пьяный, хриплый и больной.  
— Сам приеду. Скинь адрес.  
Несколько отрывистых приказов в коммуникатор, лязг меча о протез, мелькнувшее на экране сообщение с названием отеля и номером комнаты, плотная ткань формы, две машины. Сквало морщится и трет пальцами лоб — в висках стучит от злости. Пока они едут по ночной трассе, гладкое небо постепенно мрачнеет, собирается густыми тучами и осыпается на землю холодной стеной дождя.  
Холл гостиницы светлый, пол выстелен бежевым ковролином, на котором мокрые и грязные сапоги оставляют размазанные следы.  
— Сеньоры, — приветствует милая девушка за стойкой регистрации. Она кивает — ей кажется, что незаметно — охране, и через вестибюль к гостям идут двое.  
— Мы в триста семнадцатый, нас ждут.  
— Сеньор велел никого не... — девчонка глотает остатки слов, когда видит пистолет, направленный в ее лицо одним из рядовых. Дрожащие пальцы опускают на лакированную поверхность ключ-карту.  
— Спасибо, — Сквало улыбается очень вежливо и открыто.  
Двери лифта съезжаются, оставляя за спиной людей Варии, вырубленных двумя короткими ударами охранников и перепуганную девчонку. Можно было бы сделать все проще, заплатить, но не то настроение.  
Дверь триста семнадцатого приоткрыта, изнутри не доносится не звука. Сквало кивает сопровождающим, чтобы остались снаружи, и входит.  
Он ожидает увидеть лужи крови, алые брызги на светлых стенах и следы от прошивших тело разрывных пуль. Сквало втягивает носом воздух, пытаясь ощутить запах гари, паленого мяса, тлеющей ткани.  
В номере пахнет виски, сексом, чем-то едким и резким, едва уловимо — тяжелым парфюмом Занзаса и свежим ливнем — от самого Сквало. Сквало подходит к развороченной постели. Худенькая высокая девица, скорее всего, проститутка, длинные светлые волосы разметаны по подушке, лицо спокойно и даже красиво. На шее у нее — сочные, багровые следы от пальцев, заметен легкий ожог, коснувшийся линии подбородка, и под помадой не видно, что губы синие.  
— Убрать труп. Заплатить тем, внизу, чтобы свалили нахер. Забрать все видеозаписи.  
Приказы непривычно короткие, отрывистые, а дождь все льет и льет, шумя в приоткрытое окно. В комнате холодно.  
Подчиненные выносят тело, аккуратно завернув в тонкое одеяло, кто-то звонит в бордель — если заплатить достаточно, ее даже искать не станут.  
Занзас лежит в горячей, почти кипящей воде с закрытыми глазами, положив голову на бортик. Он в рубашке, трусах и часах, общей стоимостью с хорошую машину. Прилегающую к номеру ванную комнату переполняют жар и пар.  
Руку ошпаривает, когда Сквало запускает ладонь в воду, хватает отворот мокрой ткани и тянет на себя.  
— Вставай! Ты заебал уже, — Сквало почти кричит, наклонившись к мокрому лицу, словно чем громче голос, тем быстрее до Занзаса дойдет смысл слов. — Сколько ты еще собрался творить хуйню? За что ты ее убил?  
— Я не хотел, — огрызается Занзас, грубо скидывая прикосновение. Перья в волосах мокрые и липнут к шее. — Мы просто трахались, и я...  
Не договорив, он поднимает с пола бутылку и делает жадный глоток прямо из горла. Сквало смотрит на движение кадыка, на раскрасневшуюся от горячего кожу, на царапины, оставленные на спине длинными ногтями девчонки, которую сейчас сбрасывают в ближайшую реку.  
Занзас швыряет бутылку в кафельную стену, осколки валятся на пол хрустящим градом, не ожидавший толчка Сквало падает на них, чувствуя, как в кожу врезается стекло. В острый запах алкоголя вмешивается ржавчина. Занзас валится сверху, пропускает удар по лицу, потом еще один — по ребрам слева, и через пару минут сам оказывается придавленным к влажной от пара плитке. Перехватывает руку Сквало за запястье и тянет к своему горлу. Перед глазами у Сквало становится мутно, во рту — сухо, и он, не думая, сжимает добровольно подставленную шею пальцами. В первое мгновение Занзас напрягается всем телом, а потом расслабляется и затихает.  
Сквало слишком зол, чтобы остановиться сразу, и Занзас отключается совсем — с кривой улыбкой, застывшей на губах.  
К моменту, когда он приходит в себя, Сквало решает держаться от него подальше.

В Сицилию приходит неожиданный сезон дождей. Метеорологи обеспокоены, какая-то сумасшедшая на улицах Рима предвещает скорый конец света.  
— Мусор, немедленно, блядь, возвращайся.  
— Если ты, кусок дерьма, не прекратишь, я убью тебя лично.  
— Ску, милый, дождь нагоняет на меня тоску.  
Сквало прослушивает автоответчик и снова отключает телефон. Перед ним на столе дымится чашка крепкого, сладкого кофе, а телевизоры со стен говорят о штормовом предупреждении. Мелькает реклама, а потом на экране снова появляется репортер:  
— На побережье пролива обнаружен труп девушки. По заключению экспертов, она умерла около десяти дней назад от удушения, а потом была сброшена в воду с моста. Личность жертвы пока не установлена...  
Крупным планом показывают тело, налитое речной водой, опухшее, посиневшее, совсем не красивое. Узнаваемый след на шее и длинные, пепельные волосы.  
Прижав пару мелких купюр сахарницей, Сквало встает из-за стола и выходит на улицу. Пока он идет к машине, тонкая черная водолазка успевает промокнуть почти насквозь и неприятно прилипает к телу. На переднем сиденье валяется папка — заказы для Варии, от Вонголы и частные. Собирая ее, Сквало взял самые сложные и планировал отвлечься. Хватило чуть больше, чем на неделю — на подземной парковке неподалеку от кофейни, из которой Сквало только что вышел, лежит последний труп.  
Шины рассекают лужу веером брызг.

— Пошел вон! — под крик из кабинета Занзаса вываливается Бельфегор. Светлая челка скрывает злые глаза, между длинных пальцев сверкает лезвие.  
Сквало щурится и склоняет голову набок.  
Бельфегор медленно растягивает губы в улыбке.  
— Теперь-то босс успокоится, — бормочет он.  
— Пошел вон, сказано же тебе.  
Дверь скрипит, в комнате полумрак. Занзас сидит в глубоком кресле, закинув ноги на стол, перед ним лежит газета, раскрытая на странице с фотографией мертвой девушки со страшными отметинами на шее. Об стенки бокала бьются кубики льда.  
— Вернулся, мусор.  
Не дожидаясь ни приглашения, ни разрешения Сквало закрывает за собой дверь и, пройдя к бару, покрывает хрустальное дно терпким янтарем. Однажды, целую вечность назад, когда они были детьми, Занзас учил его пить и рассказывал, как хороший алкоголь ударяет в голову одним только запахом.  
Слева под ребрами жжет от воспоминаний.  
— Приказал Маммону заплатить, кому нужно, чтобы дело было утеряно, — говорит Сквало. Садится на край стола, рядом с Занзасом. Тот по-прежнему не смотрит.  
— Взял на себя пару миссий, — говорит Сквало.  
— Навестил старого школьного друга. Дон Каваллоне передает тебе привет, — говорит.  
— Почему ты убил ее? — говорит.  
Этот вопрос интересует его с той самой ночи.  
Занзасу могло просто не понравиться, как девка его обслужила, — и это было бы весомой причиной, чтобы прострелить хорошенькую голову. _Я не хотел._ Перед глазами, как на заевшей пленке старого кино: рука тянется к шее, взгляд темнеет, тело становится податливым, губы двигаются в бессмысленных попытках сделать вдох.  
— Во льду очень трудно дышать, мусор, — Занзас не поднимает головы и водит пальцем по краю бокала. — Невозможно там дышать. Когда восемь лет не дышишь, воздух очень нервирует.  
Некоторое время он молчит.  
— Ты понимаешь?  
Сквало понимает. Занзас всегда контролирует все, все свои эмоции, кроме кипящей ярости, они изводят его изнутри, и ему необходим этот короткий миг облегченного, предсмертного спокойствия. Дышать с пережатой металлической рукой глоткой так же тяжело, как во льду.  
— Это ахуительнее любого оргазма, — оказывается, теперь Занзас смотрит на Сквало и без труда читает все с его лица. — И убийства.  
Виски обжигает горло, едко прокатывается по слизистой. Сквало наклоняется к нему ближе, сначала неторопливо ведет пальцами в перчатке по скуле и линии подбородка, потом коротко мажет прикосновением по ключице в вырезе рубашки, откидывает назад перья и мех, вплетенные в волосы. Удобно устраивает ладонь на шее, чувствует, как под рукой дергается кадык и пульсируют сосуды. Занзас закрывает глаза и дышит глубоко, медленно, через рот, пока дыхание вдруг не перехватывает вслед за сжавшимися пальцами.  
— Ты совсем съехал, — ласково и раздельно шепчет Сквало, почти касаясь приоткрытых губ. И давит еще сильнее.  
Осознание вспышкой бьет по нервам, и голова кружится, словно это ему не хватает кислорода. Раньше казалось — невозможно так доверять. Теперь Занзас задыхается, сам подставив горло, и это ахуительнее любого оргазма. И убийства.  
Он отпускает в последний момент, и Занзас шумно, жадно дышит несколько секунд. А потом странно смотрит, сам встает и наливает им обоим еще виски.  
— Каваллоне, значит?  
Все становится, как обычно. Снаружи после закончившегося затяжного ливня светлеет небо.  
Поздним вечером, перед тем, как лечь спать, Сквало стоит под душем и дрочит, представляя трясущиеся губы, стук пульса под кожей, отметины пальцев на шее.  
Он тоже совсем съехал.

Пока они едут, Занзас почти трезвеет. До одной из личных квартир было ближе, чем до Варии, поэтому они вваливаются в предупредительно открытую швейцаром дверь элитного дома и идут к лифту.  
Кофе расползается по кухне горячим, пряным ароматом, за стеной в душе шумит вода. Занзас выходит, капая на паркет с волос, обмотав бедра полотенцем и молча берет протянутую чашку. Ничего не значащий вечер, начавшийся с «пошли развеемся» и «видеть не могу эти рожи». Сквало напряженно ждет.  
_Если разъебемся насмерть?_  
А если я убью тебя?  
Сквало не любит удушение. Он предпочитает убивать своих врагов лицом к лицу, желательно, чтобы те успели испугаться или даже попытались победить его. Сквало любит запах крови, густой, красный, забивающий дыхательные пути.  
Если нужно чистое убийство, Сквало выбирает яд.  
Он никогда никого в жизни не задушил насмерть.  
— Сквало.  
Занзас редко обращается к нему по имени. И почти никогда — с просящей интонацией.  
Сколько таких случаев было?.. После того, как Сквало уезжал, всего пару раз. И после каждого Сквало чувствовал себя выпотрошенным, словно его вынудили встать на колени и своим же мечом распороть себя. И после каждого он быстро кончал, оставив Занзаса одного.  
— Нет.  
Понятно, почему именно сейчас — скоро церемония наследования, на которой Варии приказано присутствовать. Занзас взбешен настолько, что спалит все там к чертям, устроив локальный апокалипсис. Ему нужно успокоиться.  
Алкоголь, расстрелянные мишени, новая машина и шлюхи не помогают.  
— Сквало, — нетерпеливо, раздраженно повторяет Занзас.  
Чашка громко стукается о блюдце, черный кофе выплескивается на хромированную поверхность стола.  
— Да ты заебал уже, — устало роняет Сквало. — Сожри успокоительного, сходи к психотерапевту, потрахайся.  
Смех Занзаса выходит натянутым. Лицо у него осунувшееся, с тенями под глазами, — после возвращения он плохо спит, и теперь выглядит старше Сквало.  
Бесполезны и таблетки, и дипломированный специалист, и секс. Они оба это знают, но Сквало боится, мучительно боится, что подсел. На кружащее голову ощущение контроля над другим человеком, на острые, слишком сильные ощущения, от которых перед глазами становится черно, а внизу живота тянет возбуждение.  
Это опасно близко к последней границе.  
А еще это опасно близко к смерти.  
— Сними какого-нибудь пидора и заплати ему, чтобы придушил тебя. Потом можешь убить, чтобы никому не сказал, — Сквало не успевает вовремя замолчать, и взгляд Занзаса тяжелеет, он сжимает подлокотник дивана с такой силой, что кожа натягивается и скрипит.  
Пальцы протеза успокаивающим жестом проводят по руке, и Занзас шумно выдыхает.  
— Вдруг у меня дрогнет рука?  
Сквало думает, что всего несколько секунд, и придется звонить кому-то, как Занзас звонил когда-то ему.  
Занзас усмехается и притягивает Сквало к себе, заставляя сесть на колени, пальцы невесомо касаются длинных волос.  
— Ну, ты сделай так, чтобы не дрогнула.  
Вот так просто.  
У Сквало пересыхает во рту от короткой фразы, от взгляда, от близости голого горячего тела.  
Ладонь давит на шею чуть выше ключиц, сперва легонько, лаская и поглаживая, а потом с силой. Как только воздух заканчивается, Занзас инстинктивно перехватывает запястье, но Сквало знает, что отпускать его рано. Шрамы на лице и на торсе темнеют, становятся ярче, их хочется коснуться руками и губами. Занзас хватает ртом воздух и дергает головой, но и сейчас все еще рано.  
В самом конце Занзас смотрит Сквало в глаза, и его взгляд — тягучая темно-красная лава — отражает то, ради чего Сквало, не задумываясь, согласился бы на несколько личных преисподних. Уже пора отпустить, но взгляд гипнотизирует, и Сквало тонет в нем, тонет в жаре и собственном возбуждении.  
Веки дрожат, опускаясь, и Занзас перестает двигаться.  
Сквало разжимает пальцы.  
Слышится неровный, прерывистый вздох.


End file.
